


We Are The World: An AU

by fallintotheskyyy



Series: Queen Works [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Guns N' Roses, Journey (Band), Michael Jackson (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintotheskyyy/pseuds/fallintotheskyyy
Summary: What if Freddie Mercury sang part of We Are The World?





	1. Chapter  One.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote some of this for English class and decided that I needed to post it. So here. Luv y'all so much. I wouldn't be the same without everybody's support. Stay safe, know I love and appreciate all of you, and have a great holiday season/New Year.

"Jim, darling! Has my letter come from Lionel?" I ask my longtime love.

"No, not yet. Perhaps it will come tomorrow?" He replies with sincerity in his voice. Jim has always been quite the optimist.

"It was supposed today. That is of course, if I was picked..." I say as I walk toward him slowly.

"Wait... I think this is it." He teases me with excitement and anticipation.

There it is. My invitation to sing with the greats. Michael Jackson, Lionel Richie, Steve Perry, Axl Rose, etc. How wonderful. I open the letter.

"Jim! I'm in!" I scream while hugging him tightly.

"Freddie, I knew they'd pick you. You are a legend." He tells me.


	2. We Are The World Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just The Lyrics...

There comes a time  
When we heed a certain call  
When the world must come together as one  
There are people dying  
Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life  
The greatest gift of all  
We can't go on  
Pretending day-by-day  
That someone, somewhere soon make a change  
We're all a part of God's great big family  
And the truth, you know, love is all we need  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me  
Oh, send them your heart  
So they know that someone cares  
And their lives will be stronger and free  
As God has shown us by turning stones to bread  
And so we all must lend a helping hand  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving  
Oh, there's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me  
When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all  
But if you just believe there's no way we can fall  
Well, well, well, well let us realize  
Oh, that a change can only come  
When we stand together as one, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and mee  
We are the world (are the world)  
We are the children (are the children)  
We are the ones who'll make a brighter day, so let's start giving (so let's start giving)  
There is a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me  
Oh, let me hear you!  
We are the world (we are the world)  
We are the children (said we are the children)  
We are the ones who'll make a brighter day so let start giving (so let's start giving)  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me, come on now, let me hear you  
We are the world (we are the world)  
We are the children (we are the children)  
We are the ones who'll make a brighter day so let's start giving (so let's start giving)  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me, yeah  
We are the world (we are the world)  
We are the children (we are the children)  
We are the ones who'll make a brighter day so let's start giving (so let's start giving)  
There's a choice we're making  
And we're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me  
We are the world (are the world)  
We are the children (are the children)  
We are the ones who'll make a brighter day so let's start giving (so let's start giving)  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me  
We are the world, we are the world (are the world)  
We are the children, yes sir (are the children)  
We are the ones that make a brighter day so let's start giving (so let's start giving)  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me, ooh-hoo!  
We are the world (dear God) (are the world)  
We are the children (are the children)  
We are the ones that make a brighter day so let's start giving (all right, can you hear what I'm saying?)  
There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives


End file.
